The present invention relates to neutralizers for permanent waves. Furthermore, it relates to those neutralizers for permanent waves which contain oxidizing agents, such as hydrogen peroxide, alkali metal bromates or alkali metal perborates, that are capable of reforming ruptured disulfide bonds in reduced hair formed during the permanent waving process.
In general, the perming process by reagents for permanent wave consists of cleaving the disulfide bonds of keratin in the hair by mercapto compounds, such as thioglycolates or cysteine, and subsequently forming new disulfide bonds by an oxidizing agent, such as a bromate, or hydrogen peroxide or others.
However, the conventional neutralizers have had disadvantages such as poor wave durability, unsatisfactory touch of the permed hair and fear of damaging hair. The present invention was carried out in order to improve these defects.